Brush with Disaster
by BitterSwtEndings
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER UP! What happens when Chris is the one thats stayed sober all these years, and Gordy Vern amd Teddy take the route of drugs and alcohol. What then happens when Chris meets up with the boys after years, will he be sucked back into their wor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a Sunday morning, and on this particular morning, Teddy was the first to awake in the old tree house. He looked around, seeing Vern sprawled out on one side of him and Gordy on the other. Dazed and confused, Teddy looked around wondering what had happened the night before, a feeling he had grown accustomed to.

"Gordy, Vern! Wake the hell up! It's past noon, I'm gonna get killed if I don't get home soon!" Gordy Opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about Teddy, it's only nin--- HOLY SHIT!" Gordy and Teddy ran out of the tree house.

Despite all that had changed, one thing would never change, Vern would _always_ be the outcast of the group. This was surprising to most who hadn't known the boys all their lives, seeing as Vern had changed very drastically from Junior High to Sophomore year. Vern was no longer short chubby boy that everyone picked on, he had become quite attractive. He had sprouted up about two feet, and had been working out. He had also gone further with any girl than any of the boys, including Chris.

Of the Four friends, Teddy, Gordy, Vern and Chris, the entire town thought Chris would be the one to fall to drugs and alcohol. Generally, children who come from families with an abusive alcoholic for a dad, either follow in these footsteps, or never touch a bottle in their lives, and surprisingly enough, Chris had fallen into the latter category.

After Junior High, Chris had lost touch with his old friends, and started to do his own thing. Despite the way everyone assumed he's turn out, Chris did well in school, while Teddy Gordy and Vern went drinking almost every night. Although Chris was far from an angel, he sure hadn't fallen into the same crowd his old friends.

Chris escaped his family in a different way. He usually found an excuse to go out of town, he had picked up many hobbies, surprisingly, mostly sports, half of which he wasn't even interested in, just so he could go and do something. Chris had seen the way his father drank, the way he had treated his wife, and the way he had treated his children, Chris vowed to _never_ end up that way.

This Sunday was basketball practice, one of the few of his "hobbies" he actually enjoyed. It was 9:00 in the morning when Chris left the house, but he had been wondering the streets for hours, until basketball practice started at 1:00. As he roamed the streets, Chris glanced down the street to see none other then his old best friend Gordy running right toward him.

"Hey! Long time no talk! What the hells been up?" Chris yelled to Gordy, as he approached him. Gordy slowed down.

"Holy shit! Chris! What's up, I've missed you, we should hang out soon," Gordy told him. Chris had seen this all too familiar look of a hangover in Gordy's eyes, a look he had seen all too often in his father's eyes. He tried to ignore it, and go on with the story.

"My number hasn't changed, give me a call one day, or stop by, I'm not busy all this week, all I've got is basketball on Sundays as of now."

"Sounds good, I'll come by some time this week," Gordy promised, "And I'll drag Vern and Teddy along too, it'll be great, like old times." Chris was excited to try to rekindle a relationship with his old friends again, he hadn't had good friends like them for awhile.

This is my first fan fiction, as it probably shows, so any type of reviews, goodor bad would be very helpful, thank you very, _very _much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's Tuesday afternoon, Chris is locked up in his room doing homework, trying to escape his brother and all his stupid friends. The doorbell rings, and much to the surprise of Chris, it's Teddy, Gordie and Vern, Chris hadn't actually expected them all to stop by.

"HEY!" Chris shouted, "What have you assholes been up to?" (Another thing that would never change, no matter what, how incredibley "nice" all of these friends were to one another)

"I told you we'd drop by. Wanted to know if you wanted to go hang out down by the lake, we were on our way there."

"Deffinately! Anything to get out of this shit hole."

Off they all went, and it was like old times. Somehow, it didnt seem weird, or uncomfortable. It was as if they had never lost touch at all, they just picked up where they had left off, filling eachother in on little details along the way to the lake. As they reached the lake, Chris saw a little shack start to appear.

"Man, I havent been down here in forever, did you guys build this?"

"Haha no, its been here forever, but no one uses it, except for us." Teddy told him.

"Oh," Chris said "for what?" Teddy Vern and Gordie looked at eachother, with a smirk, "Come on," Vern said to Chris. Without a word, but slightly confused, Chris followed. Until they reached the shack, and Teddy opened it. Pulling out a 6 pack, along the stash of whatever else, Teddy offered Chris a beer.

"No thanks, I've been trying to stop," he lied.

"Ahhh.. No problem" Teddy said, "So am I" they all laughed. "How long you been clean?"

"About a month," he lied again, but no one seemed to notice. Despite the fact that Chris had, for the most part stayed clean and sober his whole life, everyone saw him as the same kind of person his father was, and even if he tried to convince them, everyone believed he had to be doing some kind of drugs. Chris was okay with this though, he never did give a damn what anybody thought of him.

All the boys, with the exception of Chis of course sat there sipping their bottles, and talking.

"So, Chris what have you been up to? I've seen you around school with that Megan, whats up with you two?" Gordie asked.

"Nothing, we've been friends since the very beginning of middle school. Didnt I introduce her to you two back then?"

"No" they all said, "We must not have been friends still."

"Oh.." Chris said feeling a little unsettled, "I could have sworn I did." And Chris knew he did, he was positively certain, but he didn't want to push it, especially since, he could remember just why he and three had ended their almost lifelong friendship, and it had a lot to do with Megan, in his mind, it was best that none of them remembered.

They all sat in silence for a good minute or so, all thinking about the same thing, and they all knew it, but it was Gordie who finally spoke.

"Do you remember what happened? Why you kind of, strayed away?" Chris knew the question would come eventually, and he saw Vern and Teddy were trying o remember as well. Chris pretended to think along with them.

"No idea," he finally lied. "I guess we all just got interested in differant things," he lied again, and that was good enough for the three of them to except, afterall, nobody actually knew Chris wasn't interested in the sports he wrapped himself up in. "Yeah, I guess so," they all agreed, and that was that.

**SPOILERS:**

**I'm sorry the first two chapters dont really reveal much about anything, and they're kind of slow, but the next chapter or so will reveal more about why the friends broke up.**

**The next Chapter will follow the character of Chris, and he will become more dementional.**


End file.
